Yakusoku
by Unmei Hime
Summary: Hyuuga Natsume finally found contentment and selfworth within the walls of the Academy. But the vagaries of fate decided to play a trick on him again, this time taking away the one person he couldn’t afford to lose...
1. Goodbye

**Yakusoku**

**by**

**Unmei Hime**

Summary: Hyuuga Natsume finally found contentment and self-worth within the walls of the Academy. But the vagaries of fate decided to play a trick on him again, this time taking away the one person he couldn't afford to lose...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 1: Goodbye**

* * *

----------------

Hyuuga Natsume lay down contentedly on the cool grass beneath the shades of the cherry blossom trees. The wind was blowing lazily, caressing his cheek with the refreshing breeze of spring. His day had been good, save for the weird antics of Naru during class that irritated him quite a bit especially when the good-for-nothing-teacher specifically instructed him to take care of "strawberry-patterned panties".

She was a real pain. Clumsy, ditzy with zero brain capacity. He wondered how a person could be such a pig-headed and still be able to remain in the academy.

How long had she been here anyway? Four, five months? Still she needed baby-sitting?

Rubbish.

He'd be damned if he'd allow her to cause any more trouble than she already had. And by trouble he meant, getting close to him and making him feel things he never felt before. Just thinking about it made his skin crawl.

Natsume closed his eyes and much to his disgust (and or inability to admit that her mere presence bothered him, imaginary or otherwise) Mikan's face weaved its way through his mind.

"Natsume."

Now, he was hearing her imaginary voice. Damn her. Couldn't she leave him in peace?

"Natsume."

The boy opened his eyes and blinked. The real Mikan was peering down at him; her blush-stained face only inches away. A look of uncertainty was in her eyes. Natsume had the sudden urge to touch her cheek but self-preservation held him back eventually causing him to give her his notorious look instead.

"What do you want?" he said coolly, averting his gaze sideward.

She sighed and settled herself beside him. "I was looking all over for you. I'd like to ask you if you could accompany me in Central Town. I need to buy something." She said sheepishly.

"Have you gone disabled that you cannot go by yourself?" He countered dryly.

She looked at him and said in a seemingly hurt voice. "Really, Natsume, you're so mean."

Natsume didn't answer. He just continued staring blankly at the brown bark of the tree opposite him. His cold demeanor was his best defense against anything or anyone. He wasn't about to change himself overnight for one stupid girl. Although, the changes he was already feeling about himself was rather alarming.

"Ne, Natsume..." Mikan's soft voice reverberated through the air making the boy shift his eyes to look at her face.

"Suppose...suppose I'll be gone...how will you feel?" She asked in a faint murmur that he almost didn't hear her. She wasn't looking at him but he could feel a tinge of sadness in her words he hardly heard coming from her.

"Idiot. Stop asking me stupid questions." He saw her cringe at the insult but that didn't deter her.

"Seriously. Tell me, how will you feel Natsume?"

Hyuuga Natsume, young as he might be, had already perfected an excellent sense of male arrogance and outrageous air of nonchalance in the face of utter destruction or distraction whichever he thought would be his imminent demise, figuratively or literally.

He said the most reliable answer he had used on her too many times, trying to pretend she didn't matter. "Nothing."

But a feeling of being a complete bastard followed the word when he saw the pained look on her face.

She tried to hide it with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I thought so."

Natsume sat up and was about to say sorry and he didn't mean what he said but she beat him to it.

"Funny, you and Hotaru said the same thing."

It wasn't funny at all. And Natsume, for the first time in his life, regretted being himself. He wasn't good with words. Never was and never would. But crap, how could he not say the truth? That he couldn't afford to lose her?

"Natsume, can you promise me one thing?"

"What is it?" He asked. The realization that Mikan was not her usual gaiety self came a little too late. Even if he'd take back the awful things he had said, the damage had been done.

She was staring into his eyes and she spoke with a seriousness that was unusual in her. "Promise me, you won't forget me? I know I mean nothing to you. But I consider you as one of my closest friends. You and Ruka-pyon. Both of you and Hotaru mean a lot to me."

Natsume was beginning to feel distinctly uneasy with the sudden premonition that something was up with her and that he wasn't going to like it. But he couldn't bring himself to ask. Stupid ego was blocking his mouth.

"I promise." He obliged, willing himself to stay expressionless but his voice gave him away. "Promise me too that you won't do something stupid like vanishing before my eyes." He asked sternly. He couldn't believe he just said that but the thought of losing her was way too unacceptable.

"Thank you, Natsume." She said tenderly with a small smile on her lips. Then she looked down as if contemplating something and after half a minute, she moved closer to him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, which left Natsume immobilized and dumbfounded for a moment.

Without another word, Mikan stood up and turned before he had the chance to stop her.

If only he did, he might had had a slim chance of preventing the next unanticipated occurrences concerning the girl because the following day the whole Academy was in total disarray upon the discovery that Sakura Mikan was no where to be found.

--- end chapter 1 ---

* * *

**A/n:**This is my first attempt on a gakuen alice fic. I've watched the series and instantly fell in love with Natsume and Mikan so I've decided why not give my fantasies about them a try. To anyone who read this stuff, thanks and hope you like the first chap. Criticisms/comments would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Return

**Chapter 2: Return**

* * *

--

It had been five years.

Five years since she was gone.

Nothing seemed to be the same after that.

She was gone. And them who were left behind weren't able to fully grasp that reality even after all these years.

Imai Hotaru began to lead the life of a recluse the week after they had known she would never be found. Or could never be found. It seemed to him that any spark on Imai Hotaru's eyes died away since that day. She immersed herself to her inventions, hoping that she could escape the loneliness, sadness and guilt her disappearance had brought about.

Naru wasn't as jolly as he had been when she was still with them. He became serious and strict; he was almost scary like Jinno sensei. He couldn't believe he would miss the old Naru who had a queer eye for fashion and fancied dressing ridiculously everyday.

Even the whole class of the grade school department B section, wasn't as noisy and fun when she was around. The bond connecting them all together seemed to loosen and eventually fell apart.

And Natsume.

He was the last person she had spoken to the day before she disappeared. He never seemed to forgive himself for not stopping her. Like Imai, he hadn't seen Natsume had the slightest bit of warmth in his eyes. He had been the girls' eye candy for like time immemorial and they'd even gone as far as inviting him to their dorms to spend the night but he ignored them all.

After all, she wasn't like them. They could never measure up to her. Not ever. For Natsume, she was his light and no one could ever take her place.

And what about him?

He envied Natsume. He wished he could have switched places with him and have been able to hug her and beg her not to go.

Had he known she'd be gone from their lives after that fateful day, he would have traded everything he had to stop it from happening.

That was the day he realized she meant the world to him.

He loved her. With all his being.

All of them hadn't known then that she was the center piece of their lives.

That without her they could never be whole again.

* * *

--

The school cafeteria was unusually buzzing with people that day.

Nogi Ruka was sitting with Natsume in their usual spot when they heard three high school students behind them gossiping about the latest happening in the grounds of the academy.

"Hey, have you heard about the new students who just arrived yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, the girl and the boy who came from England. They said they're studying in the Alice Academy in London. They're here for a one month visit. Kind of an exchange student thingy."

"I've heard the girl's really pretty. The male students who had seen her are like ogling mad."

Pretending not really interested, he just continued eating his lunch. But his attention was already caught on the subject. It was something new from the normal and monotonous life inside the academy.

"And you know, someone said the girl look familiar. Like someone who had studied here before."

"Yeah, I heard that too. Though, I can't remember the name of that girl."

"If I'm not mistaken, she was the one who just disappeared like poof and was never seen again."

Nogi Ruka stopped dead. Someone dropped something and he knew instinctively that it was Natsume. Even without looking, he knew that Natsume's face turned white from shock.

He felt the trembling of his hand and he couldn't think straight. There was only one thought playing over and over in his mind.

She was here. She was finally back.

"Ruka. We need to go." He heard Natsume say, his voice was no more than a faint murmur but it was clearer than any sound in the cafeteria.

He nodded in silent agreement.

They had to confirm the news.

* * *

--

"Naru, what do you mean you don't know where she is?" Natsume's eyes were filled with cold fury when they confronted the teacher about the exchange students' whereabouts and damn Naru said he had no idea about the matter.

"Don't talk to me like that, Hyuuga Natsume. I'm still your teacher. " He said it calmly but they knew there was an underlying current mixed with his voice.

They were alone in the faculty room. And he was thankful that the other teachers were still out for lunch. It would mean trouble for them if they ended up beating the hell out of Naru and there'd be other people to witness the act.

"Yes you're a teacher. And you have no damn use!" Natsume shouted his desperation.

He caught his friend's arm just in time before he had the chance to blow up the entire room. He could feel Natsume's dire need to know the truth because he too couldn't bear much longer the wait to finally see her.

After all these years, his feelings for her hadn't changed a bit. And he was sure that it was the same for Natsume.

Naru was about to say something when they heard a knocking on the door. Whoever it was didn't have any idea about good timing and he wished that person could just disappear.

But that thought flew instantly out of his mind and he even regretted thinking about it the minute he saw who was behind the door. He had a glimpse of Naru with his eyes widening in shocked silence and he heard Natsume's cold voice let out a silent but trembling "mikan".

She was there, standing beside the door; her long sun-streaked tresses flowing behind her shoulders and her golden-brown eyes were fixed on the three of them.

She was looking at them with a questioning stare, and he could see her uneasiness and hesitation to go on.

She had grown so beautiful and he couldn't help the tug of admiration which he was sure was reflected in his eyes.

Sakura Mikan had finally returned to them.

And Nogi Ruka would do anything in his power to never let her go again.

--end chapter 2--

* * *

A/n: Thank you for reading. Comments, suggestions are most welcome.


	3. Confusion

**Chapter 3: Confusion**

* * *

She had always wondered why she always felt incomplete. Like some part of her went missing and that she had no way to retrieve it less the ability to even know what exactly it was.

She wasn't particularly smart. She wasn't extraordinarily pretty.

She was just average.

Just average. No more, no less.

What you see is what you get.

But then, deep inside her there was something…something that told her she wasn't what she thought she was.

As if there was a thick mist clouding her heart and mind.

As if some unknown power forcefully took hold of her that she couldn't escape no matter how hard she tried.

She didn't understand it.

Although, the people around her had been kind and supportive, she always felt so alone…cold and helpless.

Why was she feeling this way?

Could she be forgetting something important?

All this time, could she be living a lie?

These questions, could she in any way find some answers?

* * *

--

Sakura Mikan found herself the focus of attention of the people in the room. There were two boys who seemed to be having some heated discussion with a teacher and she hesitated on bothering them, but they had already noticed her.

Guess she'd have no other choice then.

She took a deep breath and directed her eyes toward the teacher who looked like he had seen a ghost based from his wide eyes and shaped-O mouth.

Odd. Was there something on her face?

Finding herself starting to feel awkward, she quickly remembered her purpose of going here. "Um, excuse me. I'm sorry for bothering you. We're the exchange students from England and we want to ask your permission if we could go to Central Town after school?" She said in one breath. Better to get it over with and leave. Marcus was waiting for her outside.

She saw him blink in surprise. Again, she wondered whether she had grown rabbit ears or something. Staring back at him, she patiently waited for his answer, oblivious to the other students in the room. She didn't even give them a single glance. She wasn't interested really.

But then, out of nowhere, catching her off-guard, she heard someone say her name.

She turned her head slightly to the right and met the eyes of the black-haired boy. He had such fiery red brown eyes that she almost gasped in surprise. She had never seen such eyes before. And there was something in them she couldn't exactly place. Add to that, his face was disturbingly appealing and attractive, she could imagine the long line of girls waiting for his attention. Unfortunately for him though, she wasn't one to squeal with girlish delight over some guy who was showered with unparallel qualities and features that made him unattainable to ordinary girls like her. With just one look, Mikan already figured he equaled one and only thing: DANGER in bold capital letters. Besides…

Startling her from her thoughts, his cool voice bounced in the air and this time, he said her name with clarity and complete familiarity that really bothered her. "Mikan."

After a moment's silence, confusion was evident in her voice when she answered him. "Do you know me? Have we met?"

Her eyes bored into his and she saw something akin to cold fury crossed his eyes for the tiniest second and was gone too quickly. She cringed unknowingly and took a step back.

What was up with him? She just met him for the first time and he was acting as if she'd been his mortal enemy.

The boy didn't answer and remained rooted to his spot. But, his eyes didn't leave hers, sending cold shivers down to her spine much to her chagrin.

Something was definitely wrong. She could feel the rising tension around her it almost pricked her skin. She'd better get out of here fast.

"Natsume. This isn't the time for what you're thinking. Restrain yourself please." The teacher with honey-coloured hair said in warning she didn't understand. Warning about what?

"I'm sorry. Sure, you can go to Central Town. Do you need assistance by any chance?" He asked her with a seemingly friendly voice.

She quietly nodded, not being able to find her own. Although, she'd rather they go alone they'd be going there for the first time and she didn't want to get lost in this unfamiliar place.

The teacher smiled and glanced to his left. "Ruka, can you accompany them?"

She shifted her eyes to the other boy and found him staring at her that again caught her off balance. Seriously, what was up with these people?

She furtively took a deep breath to calm herself and study the boy's appearance. The boy was…how to put it? Cute and endearing? A typical rich kid pampered since birth? Compared with the other boy with fiery red brown eyes, he came across to her as the total opposite with his delicate features and cool blue eyes.

Ruka threw a careful glance at the other boy and nodded. "Sure…Both of us can go." His voice was quiet and composed.

Mikan heard the teacher let out a resigned sigh. "Fine. But I'll go too."

"Actually…there's no need for too many people…" She felt rather than saw the piercing look on her face that made her unable to continue. She just knew without a doubt that it was the boy called Natsume. Really, he was beginning to get into her nerves! Whatever did she do to him?

"Don't worry I assure you, you're not being a bother." The teacher gave her a reassuring smile that didn't lessen her uneasiness. "So, we'll see you later then. We'll just pick you up in your classroom, okay?"

Did she have any other option? Guess not.

"That would be fine. Thanks so much. Mr…?"

Again, the teacher smiled at her but this time it didn't reach his eyes, she wondered why. "Just call me Naru-sensei. I'd be happy to help you…Mikan."

When he said her name, she wasn't able to hold back the thought that crossed her mind. "May I ask, how did you know my name? I haven't introduced myself properly yet."

"Well…I heard about you…from the other teachers." He answered, glancing sideways as if to emphasize his point though no other teacher was there.

"Oh, I see. Right". She gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Naru-sensei. Then I'll be going. See you later."

With that she bowed to them, carefully avoiding the eyes that she knew was still following her even after she hurriedly turned for the door.

She hadn't had the slightest idea of the chaos she'd left behind.

* * *

--

A/n: Took me a long time I know. I'm really sorry for that. But rest assured I'm continuing this story whatever it would take. Chapter 4's coming up soon (err, hopefully)! Thanks so much for reading! As always, comments and suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
